The Adventures of a Thief
by Voodoo-Mutant-Child
Summary: A collection of (to-be) one-shots involving Remy LeBeau and an assortment of other X-Men characters. Rated T for swearing and occaisonal blood. Not really set in any movie-verse. R AND R!
1. Greetings

It was 1988 and Remy LeBeau was fourteen years old. The boy sat, reclining in a chair at the smoky poker table a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He wore a pair of sunglasses for a reason the other boozy men could not, and were incapable of understanding. The older men had no idea why they let a kid play with them, maybe cause' he was just so damnn good. Or maybe because the kid scared them shi*less. But Remy had made far too many mistakes this time, owed far too much money.

"Oh come on, jus' a little more. I promise ta pay yah back later!"

"You always promise, Remy, but you never do anyting!" The man snarled at him.

Behind the glasses, Remy's eyes glowed a deep, dangerous shade of red. He got punched in the face. The man's friends joined in, kicking Remy senseless, They drew back and the leader pulled out a gun. He pulled the trigger. When Remy woke, he coughed, aware of a lot of something warm and sticky soaking his trenchcoat. He groaned, forcing himself to sit up. He was in an alley, probably left for dead. Hah. He thought, they were wrong. He would never die. He leaned against a really gross looking wall and staggered out to the main sidewalk where it was nearly empty, except for a small figure pausing, then going towards him.  
"You need help." It said in an accent that sounded vaguely German. "Let's get you to a hospital."

"No, NO!" Remy yelped, panicking. His eyes were unfocused and eyelids were heavy, "No, we can't go to no hospital." He paused, "I got a criminal record a mile wide! No, just no!" With that, he passed out.

Remy awoke in a sterile, metallic room. He knew someone was in the room. A pretty red-head was cleaning a long needle with was slightly red. He finally realised he was shirtless, Remy looked down lightly tracing the long incision on his chest. The boy made an attempt to sit up, but he fell back with a groan.

"Well, Mr. LeBeau, this has been quite a night for you has it not?" Jean questioned. "If Kurt hadn't found you when he did you'd probably be dead by now." she gently placed a bandage on the wound.

For once Remy was quiet, not having the strength to answer. He stayed quiet for a little while longer then, "Kurt. Kurt..He da one who save Remy?" he asked quietly.

Jean nodded.

"Thought I wa hallucinatin' but he were blue...and had a tail...thought it was da devil hisself come for me. Turns out I was wrong."

Jean sighed, "Are you in any pain?"

"Well, I got a hole in my chest, so yeah. Yeah, a little bit. Can I have my shirt back now?"

Jean handed him a black t-shirt. Remy curled his lip slightly, but said nothing. "Now, miss...?"

"Jean. Jean Grey."

"Miss Grey, I"da like to thank you for savin' my life but I wanta go now." before Jean could stop him, he'd managed to  
get up and had left the room. He padded down the hall as quick as he could until he came to a door. He opened it, and found himself in a hallway of a mansion. He narrowed his eyes, instinctively feeling for his cards. Shit. He cursed quietly and turned a corner, very nearly colliding with a young girl, about his age with a streak of white in her dark red hair. Nightcrawler appeared next to them. He vanished with Remy who did not argue. "You should not have left the infirmary. You're obviously not well enough." Kurt said, pointing with one of his three fingers at the blood seeping through the bandage. He felt faint...this was beginning to be embarrasing, passing out. Kurt only managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

Remy grumbled to himself as he paced round his new bedroom. It had been over a week and he was beginning to feel like a hostage. He tried the door experimentally, it opened. LeBeau trotted down the hall, looking around. He leaped into a room when he heard footsteps approaching. He panicked when he saw the knob turning; he got down on his hands and knees, crawling under the bed, wincing in pain when he jostled his stitches.

Rogue closed her door and started cleaning up. Not that there was much to clear away. She sighed, reaching under the bed with a gloved hand. She touched Remy's face that just stayed stock still. Great, he thought, now I look like a peeping tom. Rouge realised what she was touching and screamed.

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

Remy wriggled out slowly, laying there for a moment as he tried to recover. He got up, "Look, chere, I wa'nt doin' nuthin'. I din't know dis wa' your room. Remy panicked..."

They both jumped as the door flew open and Sean burst in with Theresa by his side. "What on earth's goin' on?" He demanded, looking from Remy to Rougue with a very stern expression on his face.

"Uh, Mr. Cassidy, nothin' sorry. He jus' scared me s'all." Rogue trembled.

Sean glowered for a moment, "Alright then." He looked at Remy who developed a keen interest in his toes. "You, w'me."

Remy looked as though he wanted to protest, but Sean did not look like he wanted to deal with him. "Yeah..." he mumbled and followed Sean.


	2. Nightmares

Having Remy LeBeau as a roomate is not as cool as it's cracked up to be. He leaves his filthy clothes all over the place for one thing, he's as annoying as all get out. And he also has nightmares. My name's Rogue. I'm 18 years old and I'm gonna kill that swamp rat.

"Rogue!"

Remy. "Wha-at!?"

"Don' get snappy. Ah jus' wanted to say you need to get your stinkin' clothes offa the floor!"

"I will when you get yours!" I shouted back, annoyed.

Remy's kinda cute; when he's not all smelly and sweaty after working in the Danger Room. He's annoying but like a little brother in that way. He's got the girls fallin' over with that Cajun charm.

Well, the swamp rat's got a fragile side too, I s'ppose.

It was pretty late at night and the fifteen year old kid, in a bed ten feet away was thrashing about and screaming his fool head off. Storm, Kurt and the Professor were there in a matter of seconds. I eventually got up to see what was going on. Kurt was holding Remy down, and the Prof was going wrist deep into Remy's mind to try and calm him down.

I was shocked to see he'd been crying. I touched his hand and he held it tight. Surprised, I tried to pull away, but his grip tightened. The professor pulled away from Remy's mind, gasping.

Remy quieted down, breathing slowly returning to normal, and his grip on my hand loosened. I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe I should keep a closer eye on that boy.


	3. Gone

_**A/N: **_

_**Demon Flame**__**- Yes. I apologise for that little mix up. At first it was from Jubilee's perspective then I changed it to Rogue's. I must not have edited everything out. My apologies.**_

Remy shouted for Rogue to move. She caught his words only a little too late. An injured Mystique pointed a handgun straight at her face. Rogue closed her eyes as the other mutant pulled the trigger. Rogue expected a flash of white hot pain, then nothing. Except- nothing happened, then there was the sound of a body hitting the ground, a hissing intake of breath and a groan.

_Remy._

Sean was there in an instant and had kicked at Mystique, who rolled out of the way. She staggered to her feet and limped back to Magneto. Banshee did not follow as he knew the fight was over. Rogue was at Remy's side, his torso cradled in her lap. Gambit looked into her eyes and coughed, he turned his head away as he did so.

"Well, _petit ami, _I'm af'raid dis is de las-"

"Shush!" Rogue snapped quietly, as she tried not to cry. "Shut up, you swamp rat. We'll get you back to the mansion an' Hank'll help you. S'only a…" She glanced down at the bullet hole in his stomach. "It's not that bad." She murmured, she let go so Sean could help him to the plane. Sean practically carried the Cajun to the Blackbird. They'd been on a mission to find a missing member of the team only to be thwarted by Magneto and Mystique. It had ended disastrously. Sean tried to make Remy as comfortable as he could on the row of seats in the jet, but it really wouldn't have made much difference to LeBeau, who was half out of consciousness. Rogue sat with Remy's head rested on her lap, she stroked his sweat-beaded forehead, telling him he'd be alright.

Sean tried to ignore that as he got the jet back in the air. He just hoped the man made it.


	4. I know

_**A/N- Guess what guys, multiple chapter upload today! I might as well, I mean; I have no clue when I'll be able to do so again. I**_

_**Yo face- Your name is kick ass man. Your prayers have been answered. **_

_**Demon Flame- Glad you do! So, here're some more! More sadness I suppose.**_

Remy was dead.

Funny, Rogue thought, nothing could ever kill that old rat. She looked down at the pale, lifeless body of her best friend on the cot. Hank, Sean and the Professor allowed her some time alone with Remy before they took him away. The trench coat was still sticky with his blood. Rogue's eyes rested on the bare, skin of his stomach, the tiny, neat hole. It looked so harmless, yet, it had taken his life. It may as well have taken Rogue with it too.

Rogue took Remy's hand in hers. " Oh Remy, why did you have to take that bullet for me? _Why? __**WHY!?" **_She screamed, and buried her face in his chest.

He was already cold. "Remy come back, please, _please…_" Rogue pleaded and begged to no avail. Remy was really and truly gone, and he was not coming back.

Rogue was alone again in the world.

The weeks that followed were sullen and deathly silent. Rogue went through the motions of life, almost robotically. It continued until one night the Professor called her into his study.

"Rogue, I understand that it's been hard on you, these past few weeks, you've been grieving. I know that, so, would you like to talk about it?"

"What do _you_ know about this?" Rogue demanded angrily, almost at once she regretted it for Charles flinched visibly and sighed.

"Professor, Ah didn't mean it like that…" Rogue whimpered quietly, "It's jus'… I can't get used to it. Remy's always been there, whether I wanted him or not. Now, I should have appreciated him…" She dropped her head in her hands and cried.

Charles wheeled forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know…I know.."


	5. Bored

_**A/N- Yes. Remy died last time, but hell, anything can happen, eh? Guess what guys, multiple chapter upload today! I might as well, I mean, I have no clue when I'll be able to do so again.**_

_**Yo face- Your name is kick ass man. Your prayers have been answered. **_

_**Demon Flame- Glad you do! So, here're some more!**_

Remy was bored. Hell yes. Sean offered no entertainment whatsoever, he sat about moping over the loss of his wife and child. Logan was...well Logan. If he wanted a lobotomy, Remy knew who to ask. Warren was a bird brained moron (So Remy thought) and Cyclops was a wreck. Then there were the girls. Jubilee, who was pretty nice to look at, Psylocke was just too...much for him. And that was some Gambit never thought he'd ever say. No girl was too much for him.

Maybe one. There was Rogue. She was everything. Rogue was the sunshine, the rain, the prettiest flower in bloom. She was his life, his very reason for being.

And she didn't care that he even existed. Remy was appalled. When he flashed a smile, a wink anything, he had the women melting in a puddle of quicksilver at his feet. It was infuriating, for Rogue was making him crazy. He had to be careful; her attitude was something close to sticking your hand into an atom bomb. She could be a calm ocean front one moment and the next a tsunami could be rushing towards him.

Remy decided that he'd never stop trying to get her. No matter how long it took. He would get her.


	6. Photograph

_**A/N-Since yesterday made y'all cry and stuff here's something a little…happier.**_

_**Demon Flame- I like to believe the characters will get a nice n' easy death with the one they love, but I don't do that. My friend doesn't call me a sadist for nothing. **_

_**Yo face- So…which are you? lol**_

Rogue sat on the sofa in front of the fire; she watched the yellowish flames throw dramatically dancing shadows on the walls. It was peaceful for once in the Xavier Mansion. She sighed, leaning back. And all at once Remy was there. He had her cradled against him in a second.

It remained a mystery to Rogue how he could move about so silently, almost cat-like in his movements. She struggled against him for a moment, and then relaxed. She looked up at the mantle there was an old brass picture frame with a picture of the new team, but something else was poking out, she squinted and wriggled out of Remy's arms to grab it.

There were two young men in the middle, a girl with blue skin, a red head and three others who looked familiar. Remy peered at it and huffed. The shortest of the two men had an arm wrapped around the blue skinned girl. Mystique and...? Rogue gasped slightly. Remy looked at it.

"Why...if it ain't Chuck hisself!" Gambit exclaimed.

"Charles? Then that must be Magneto." Rogue didn't know much about Charles' personal life but she knew just enough to know Charles and Erik had been close friends a long time ago, Apparently Mystique as well. They all looked so happy. Especially that smiling young man with a hand on the taller's shoulder. (Rogue couldn't help thinking that Erik looked a bit sharky with that grin.)

"I see you have found the old family portrait." Came a faint whisper that made Rogue jump. "Professor...Ah didn' hear yah come in...Remy must be teaching you a trick or two!"

"Oh yes, a...ninja in a wheelchair I'm sure!" Charles smiled sadly but sighed, "Yes, that was Erik and I, Raven Hank and Sean."

"Lord almighty! It is Sean!" Rogue exclaimed looking at the photo again. Remy snorted.

"Well, den Professor, what'd you do wit' all dat hair?"

Charles smiled again, real one this time and shook his head.

Remy made a face and Rogue punched him in the gut. "Way to be sentimental, swamp rat!"

"Ow! Chere, dat was uncalled fo'!"

"Your silent remark was uncalled for!"

"Oh, no it wasn'! Dis on de other hand is." Remy leaned over and kissed her.

"REMY!"

Charles peered over, "Oh my..."

After replacing the photo in its rightful place Rogue dragged Remy to the infirmary where he woke with an enormous headache. "Daamn chere..."

"I got nuthin' t'say t'yah right now swap rat."

"Allright..."


	7. Rubber Bands

Remy yawned; he'd stayed up the entire night just trying to figure out what was going on with the littlest addition of the mansion. The little boy had been sick the past day or so, and Remy had volunteered to stay with the little bugger. The boy was a telepath, much like his father, Charles but (thankfully) nowhere near as powerful. The boy's name was David, and he was very grateful to Remy staying with him.

Remy was almost asleep when a rubber band hit his nose. He jerked awake, looking at David who had an arsenal in his lap. He moved to the other side of the room with a gruff warning and closed his eyes once more. David kept it up until Remy grew tired of it and beat a hasty retreat down the stairs. At this point, David got out of bed, and followed Remy with a bunch of them in his hand. Remy trotted away into the main hall, where the Professor was peacefully making his way to places unknown.

Remy took his chance and hid behind Charles, " Professor, make im' stop!" Charles bit his lip.

David looked too late as he rounded the corner, he had pulled back and a rubber band hit Charles' forehead, Xavier flinched slightly and heaved a sigh of slight annoyance. Charles, instead of getting angry just flicked it away and smiled at Remy. "I don't think he'll bother you anymore, Mr. LeBeau, you may go."

David looked absolutely terrified. "Please sir, I didn' mean…"

"It's quite alright, David." He said gently. "Go back to your room."

David quickly scurried back, with a nasty wet cough. Remy flinched at the sound. Charles flicked the rubber band at Remy and chuckled to himself at his expression and went on his way.

A/N- Yes, David is Charles Xavier's son. I believe it was Moira?


End file.
